Kaeo Hathor
Kaeo Hathor is a young, dark chocolate male who originated in county known as Ohara, before its demise. During its destruction, Kaeo as well as his cousin, Pele'leia, escaped to the Goa Kingdom search of a new home. He has been issued an undetermined beli bounty by the world government, just like all surviving residents from the former island of Ohara. Appearance Kaeo Hathor is a muscular young black male who has charming looks. He's quite the lady's man, being able to seduce most females with just a glance and a smile. He has a small layer of facial hair stashed upon the bottom of his chin. Kaeo has a typical Swahili vibe that comes from him due to his looks, and as well as the clothes he wears. Kaeo possesses a great quantity of hair which would go out like an afro, if it wasn't for his patterned, blue and dark orange headband that he wears. The hair that leads up to his side burns appears to be cut, separated into three parts which lead up to his actual hair. He has a silver earring on his left ear, as well as a silver chain necklace with a cross. He wears a blue and black themed jacket, although he never zips it up, and instead leaves it unzipped to show off his abs. He wears sandals, as well as a pair of shorts which match his overall theme. Personality Kaeo is a generous young man who does anything in order to help. Along with this, he's over protective of his cousin, Pele'leia, which displays a protective nature he acquired due to losing most of his family. Along with this, Kaeo is also quite friendly. However, anyone who harms Kaeo's family, or friends will be met with another side of Kaeo. This side of him is quite aggressive, as well as vengeful, and won't stop until his opponents are begging for mercy. Character Background Kaeo, along with his cousin Pele'leia, originated in the country known as Ohara. Prior to its demise, Ohara was a peaceful country. Kaeo used to make friends every day on the island, and they all played games, such as tag, freeze tag, hide 'n seek, and others. However, on the day of its destruction, Kaeo was in the kitchen helping his mother out with the food. She was baking a cake for the neighbors, until they heard a boom.. The sound etched across the island and everyone became alarmed. Immediately, every resident of Ohara began to flee their homes. The destruction of Ohara was imminent, as well as inevitable. Thousands of people were killed.. the entire population was gone like that overnight. However, with the help of his mother, he and his cousin were able to successfully escape the clutches of the marines... They were in the seas for days, with barely any food left to eat. Kaeo always shared the food with her, even if it was a small amount. He was going to protect his cousin, no matter what circumstances they faced. After some days at being at sea, they ended up at the Goa Kingdom, one of the islands which were around Ohara, but still quite the distance. They were adopted into an entirely new family, and grew accustomed to their customs. The family didn't know of their Ohara background, so they were safe. Kaeo saw his adoptive mother cooking in the kitchen, and decided to help. Whenever she needed some ingredients, or tools, Kaeo was there to assist. With that, Kaeo grew fond of cooking and decided to be a chef from that day forward. As Kaeo grew up, he enrolled into one of the grand restaurants of Goa as an intern, and later became employed. The chefs were fascinated of his cooking skills, as he was able to turn the most simplest of ingredients into a fine cuisine. When it came to cooking, he was a first-rate. On his first month there, he already outclassed 90% of the cooks that worked there! Later on, he was taught by his sensei, a fighting style that he was taught as well. His sensei wanted him to pass on to the next generation of chefs, and he humbly agreed. There, he got the experience of an actual first class chef. He also learned of his sensei's greatest desire... a place where all first-rate ingredients lie at.. All Blue. Kaeo heard rumors of this place, but never expected for it to be true. With that being said, his sensei entrusted Kaeo to fulfill his dream as well as his.. From that point on, Kaeo had two dreams that pushed him to become stronger.. To become the best chef in the world, and find the All Blue. Character History Vanquished Dawn Saga: Aspects # Generous # Aggressive # Stat Points Abilities Super Chef Due to his internship, then later employment at one of the grand restaurants of the Goa Kingdom, Kaeo possesses the ability to create high class cuisines, regardless of what edible ingredients he has. With his creativeness, some of the most basic ingredients can become a first-rate cuisine in no time. Also because of his knowledge, he knows which ingredients of food are edible, inedible, or poisonous and non-poisonous, which can be really helpful to his crewmates so they don't end up dying trying to eat some of his specially prepared meal. Ability Cost Ability Techniques Fighting Style Black Leg Style Kaeo Hathor possesses a fighting style which revolves around the use of legs as means of combat. This fighting style is known as Black Leg Style, which is unique in its own way. Instead of using hands, the user uses their powerful legs to deliver swift and fast combos which can take out enemies that are even stronger than them. Because of this, Kaeo's agility must be at peak condition in order to perform the swift combinations. Fighting Style Cost Fighting Style Techniques Item Inventory Gear Inventory Category:Player Characters